


tell me a story

by thelocalmaniac



Series: Gettin' Rowdy [4]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Chaotic Good, Drama, Flashbacks, Fluff and Humor, Julian tells stories, Lucio believes everything the apprentice says, Lucio is gullible about magic, Origin Story, Other, Portia will be in some other chapters eventually, Pre-Canon, Storytime, Tags May Change, The Apprentice dies in the end, The Apprentice is a little shit, The Apprentice is chaotic, The plague, There may be some other honorable mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21997927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelocalmaniac/pseuds/thelocalmaniac
Summary: Julian recounts how he met Avery for the first time during the Plague days.Avery was practically feral, surprising absolutely nobody.
Relationships: Apprentice & Julian Devorak, Apprentice/Julian Devorak
Series: Gettin' Rowdy [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551721
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	1. tenacity

**Author's Note:**

> The Arcana and its characters still don't belong to me! (Though I wish they did.)
> 
> As usual, you don't need to read the fics from this series in order in order to understand what's going on.
> 
> I've been putting together an origin story for Avery for awhile now, so here's the beginning of how Aves and Jules met.

"Tell me the story of how we met again," Avery whispered, carding their fingers through his hair. It looked mystical in the lamplight, foxy flames curling and sticking up in nonsensical ways, which only made Avery want to tame it. Julian, for what it was worth, was nearly falling asleep into their hand, snuggled happily into their belly, head in their lap, barely conscious. Whenever he received any kind of affection he was either immediately reciprocating it or immediately sleepy. Avery lovingly touched his shoulder, languidly stroking his chin and he began to unravel in their arms.

 _They made it look too easy._ Julian stirred, turning over to gaze up at his lover, his fiance, the person bearing his child, his partner in crime and all things. They looked at him with their honeyed eyes, smiling in anticipation. Then they leaned down to lick a stripe down his face and he groaned, looking away from them to hurriedly wipe the slime off on their clothes. " _Gross_ , Aves. I hated every minute of that." As Avery laughed, Julian sat up, grinning at them even as he rubbed a gloved hand across his face. "And you _always_ ask for that story. Why not a different story?" Memories of before came back to him every day, it seemed, now that he had some recollection of the days before he made a deal with the Hanged Man, and he was always happy to oblige in telling them facts about their time together. They hadn't been lovers then, more like business partners, but they _were_ friends. Though Avery had changed a lot, he still saw a lot of them in the individual who had come to help him end the plague. Nevertheless, there were more cheerful stories.

Avery framed his cheeks in their hands, squishing his face together. "But I like that one. I was a tenacious bitch and I am _thriving_ off the stories of it. I tried to tell Asra how it happened recently, but I couldn't tell it as well as you do." Then they watched him expectantly.

Julian laughed, but did as they asked. "Alright, okay. I'll exchange a story for a magic lesson."

They grinned. "I'd teach you anyway, but fine."

Looking pleased with himself, Julian sat upright and began. "Well, it started with you showing up at my clinic after what I can only imagine was you telling Asra to sod off and then running to find someone who _could_ help Vesuvia...."

\--

_Nearly Five Years Ago_

South End in Vesuvia was shady, by all means. Graffitti on buildings, children's letter blocks set up to spell something profane, the houses stony and cold. Snowflakes fell and fell and fell on the dark, gray skied morning, bringing omens of worse days to come. The storefronts wait empty; the wind blows the doors open and shut, open and shut. Everything looks deserted, but Julian knew it was not. They’re lying in wait, is all.

He passed an alleyway and there’s something waiting--something with bright eyes and an eager smile. He passed without a second look. As long as he didn’t look, he was safe.

His walk to the clinic was uneventful. It wouldn't be long until Count Lucio and Countess Nadia required him to move his studies into the palace--word on the streets was that they had required most everyone with any medical doctor to be moved to the palace where they would be able to access the world's most thorough collection of research, magic, and resources to find a cure. Rumor had it that the Count himself had been diagnose, but nobody knew that for sure yet. It was just idle gossip in a town that was dissolving into chaos. The South End had been hit particularly hard, which was why Julian had decided to stay there. The folks needed a doctor with prices they could afford who wouldn't ask questions about where their money came from, or how they had attained their injuries. He was their guy.

Julian plopped his bag down on one of the tables and walked over to his study. He was there when someone knocked on his door and then, almost immediately afterward, threw the door open. It was probably a patient, or a palace guard--this entire week had been full of both showing up in his home announced. He wasn't worried about it--he had done nothing wrong. There was a silence in which the intruder did nothing, probably taking time to look over the physician equipment and kitchen cabinets...or looking for a sign of a living organism like the doctor himself. "In here!" he called, still paging through his notes. They heard the clunk of snow boots and then a young, startling individual appeared in the doorway, all soft features and moxie, and he turned to stare at them. A round face, obsidian hair, olive skin. Close-set, hooded eyes, looking like they were from one of the southern colonies outside of Vesuvia. They brushed a dusting of snow off their long waistcoat and straightened up under his scrutiny, staring him down with an intensity that made him want to shudder (but his pride prevented him from doing so). From the blotchiness of their skin, he speculated that they had been walking a long way to get there in the cold. "I'm Avery, the... _a_ magician's apprentice," they said by means of introduction.

Avery was taking this time to give the doctor a once over as well. He looked like a ghost. From what little they could see of him, barely illuminated by the fire, he was sitting there probably hunched over for days now. Stationed in his own desperation, working himself to the grave, an untimely death Avery knew he didn’t deserve--simply too headstrong, too determined to finish his research lest the lord stopped his beating heart.

They walked closer, and then he chooses to respond. “Hmm?” He doesn’t answer with his own name, but Avery was fairly certain that they knew anyway. They are beside him now, overlooking the strange papers and snippets on his desk, in a script they're not accustomed to reading, while the candle wax oozes slowly as it soon reaches the end of its rope. He didn't know why he had let them get so close, and it took everything in him not to flinch when he realized how near they were. "Avery. It's a beautiful name. A name from the city, though it doesn't look like _you_ are from here. Er, I think. Yes?"

"My family immigrated from the south. My aunt lived here and left me her shop when she passed. But I think you know I'm not here to talk about my family." Their voice was dry and teasing, not intending to insult him.

Julian smirked. "You're right. Why are you here, then? I would have guessed it was about the plague, but you look healthy as a horse, and definitely in too good a mood to have a relative who has been taken ill." One of his long, piano-player fingers tapped on his desk. His legs were tapping too, unable to keep still, and Avery wondered if they were making him nervous.

For a moment Avery looked uncertain, a flicker of doubt passing over their face, before they steeled their resolve, head lifting. "I want to help find a cure for the plague. I heard that you've made good headway in your research, Dr. Devorak--you are him, right?--and I want to help. I want you to take me on as your apprentice. I am organized, well-read, and tenacious as _all fuck_ \--" Julian laughed, a loud, surprised sound, like he hadn't expected such vulgar words to come out of their mouth, before covering his mouth with his hand. "--and I think I could be an asset to you. Also, I am well-versed in magic and I know all of the ins and outs of the city." They met his gaze evenly, boldly. If Julian wasn't so exhausted, he would swoon. "..So? Will you have me?"

Oh, right. He was expected to answer. "Er, right. Um...yes. Okay. Can you cook?"

"..In theory?"

"Clean?"

"I asked to be your apprentice, not your maid, but yeah. Yeah, I can."

Julian stood up and leered over them like a vulture. Avery willed themself not to lean away, standing tall instead. They hadn't realized how long and _gangly_ Devorak was, but now that he was standing they could see that he was a thin, hulking man, more layers of clothes than bones, with fluffy auburn hair. Though this was a serious situation, and a very important proposition they had made, but because Avery was entirely ungovernable, they reached out to ruffle his hair. Just because they were struck by the temptation to feel it. It was...nice. Julian flushed helplessly, caught by surprise. Then he was smirking again, broadly, wildly, and reached out a hand to shake. "..But I could use the help. How about a trial run, eh? Just you and me?"

"Who else would _come_?" they asked, but they shook the offered hand, amused. Julian seemed like he was a lot of work, very high-energy, but he was also...shy? No, not shy. Easily flustered? That may be a better word for it. It was highly entertaining. "What does a trial run include?"

After a beat Julian scooped up a bundle of worn, tattered journals in his hands and shoved them at the apprentice cheerfully. "Maybe start with transcribing these for me? Other, er, medical professionals may need to refer to these notes some day, and I've been told that my handwriting is impossible to read. Absolutely inscrutable." Avery clutched them to their chest, resignation and determination written all over their expression, and he chuckled. "Tomorrow, though, you can come with me to help the patients." Relieved, Avery practically beamed at him. Then they nodded and exited the room, mumbling something about how they would just be in the main area working.

He wondered if they were planning on staying the night or if they had anywhere to go. He contemplated asking them but thought better of it, turning to his work instead.

They spent all night trying to decipher Julian's chicken scratch scrawl and write it in human terms. Eventually they fell asleep in the chair, tucking their knees into their coat and burrowing their face in their arms. Julian did the same, falling asleep at his desk, pen in hand. Neither slept well nor long, but for the first night in a long time, they slept.

He woke them up in the morning by making a clatter when trying to make breakfast and get ready for the day. After watching him struggle to crack an egg without getting it all over the counter rather than in the bowl, Avery was forced to take over. "Dr. Devorak, please stick to taking care of people and I'll take care of you. Clearly you can't be trusted," Avery said, waving him away with a wooden spoon while he laughed. Once they were sitting at his kitchen table, eating whatever Avery had managed to scavenge from his storage of preserved foods, they fell into a relaxed silence. Briefly. Across the table Julian was grinning at them. "It's nice to eat edible food again!" he cheered.

"From the looks of you, I'm surprised you've ever eaten." Something about him was comfortable and familiar. They were bickering like old friends and after what Avery had gone through to get here, they were grateful for it. It had been enough to make them forget what they had gone through to get here.

"Ha ha." Swallowing what must have been his third mug of coffee, the doctor stood and stretched. "I'm surprised you stayed here last night. You didn't need to." Though his voice was light, he was truly curious about this strange individual who had stumbled into his life.

Avery's mouth dried up. "Actually I did. Just a few days, until my roommate moves out. We sort of had a falling out. They didn't want me to come here and do this, they wanted me to run out of the city." _With them._ "I felt obligated to-- Why am I _telling_ you this? Which of us is the magician here, huh?" With a forced laugh, they stood, collected their plates, and went to go get them washed. Julian looked after them thoughtfully. So they had argued with their roommate (who sounded like more like a roommate, honestly) about whether they should stay and _help_ people or not. But they had made the right choice, he decided. Whether they were helpful or not didn't matter so long as their heart was in the right place. They wanted to help people, and that was commendable. It was just like him! Wanting to save people! In some ways, he could see a lot of himself in this young person who had burst through his front door and demanded he put them to work.

They still needed to prove themselves, of course, but Julian had a feeling that they were better at more than sweet-talking and cooking breakfast.

His gaze was caught by some loose sheets of paper on one of the chairs. Julian wandered over to look at the notes they had copied, pleased to find that not only had they rewritten the words, but they had taken time to draw the sketches he had scribbled down. As he paged through the work they had drafted so far, smiling to himself, Avery put the plates and silverware away before drying their hands. They had taken their waistcoat off so the sleeves didn't get wet, but the doctor didn't seem to notice them in just a maroon blouse and suspenders, proceeding to skim over the rest of their work. Yes, yes, he could work with this. "This is fantastic!" Julian crowed, unable to tear his gaze away from the pages.

Blinking, Avery turned to look at him, confused. When they spotted the papers in his hands, they looked entirely too pleased with themself, ringing out the dish towel as they replied, "Oh, thanks. It must be nice to have work that other people can finally read." Avery crossed over to him and plucked the page from his hands before he could wrinkle it. "I'll get some more written tonight. After our trial."

Julian grinned at them before grabbing his long black coat with the red lining, shrugging himself into it. "We have a lot to do today! Mainly check-ups, but maybe I'll bring you along to meet Lucio, too. He's an old acquaintance of mine." Beneath the coat, he had on a black jacket with snaps on the front and a white dress shirt, but soon even that disappeared. His hands were gloved again--had he been wearing those gloves during breakfast, too?

"Lucio?" Avery reached out to put on their waistcoat again. "As in the Count? You _know_ him?"

"Absolutely. Exceedingly eccentric man."

"Sounds like a certain doctor I know. Has he _always_ been so pompous?" Their choice of words made Julian snicker, but then he had grabbed Avery by the hand and was dragging them out of the shop. In his other hand he held a bag full of supplies and he had a notebook tucked under one arm. They would likely be out of the clinic all day, after all!

"More or less, yes. I knew him during his mercenary days, before the Countess was in the picture. She is _absolutely_ too good for him." he said. He locked the door behind them before setting off down the uneven cobblestone road, enjoying the snowfall around them. "Now, a brief overview of how the day is going to go. We're going to go to all of the homes of people who have the plague, ask a series of questions, try a series of tests, and you will be taking copious notes during this time. We'll go to the palace last--Lucio is more agreeable in the afternoon and, with luck, he'll have seen enough _other_ doctors that my advice will seem terribly competent in comparison." Avery laughed out loud and Julian beamed at the sound of it. "All you need to do is show that you can keep up."

Avery was practically jogging to keep up with this long strides, but they seemed confident when they replied, "Oh, that won't be an issue." Julian made a sound of approval.

The first three patients were nothing spectacular. They were so far gone with the red plague that they weren't able to give them any further explanations. Its signature symptom is turning the sclera of the eye to a bright red, but a few people had been known to describe hints of coughing and the loss of appetite. Some people died within days, but others appeared to last much longer. Julian would take their temperature, offer them a new antidote to try, take a saliva sample, a urine same, you name it, he did it. Avery would listen attentively, take notes, or sometimes, with permission, use their magic to place heating or cooling charms in the house to make things easier for the families. They were hugged by a lot of small children, while others asked about their roommate, some person named Asgard or Astral or something--Julian hadn't paid much attention, unfortunately, but he did note that each time Avery would look distinctly uncomfortable and offer to bring something to them: salves, soups, the works. He figured that they would not be thankful if he asked, so he didn't. It seemed to be that most of their time was making the Vesuvians feel comfortable in what would most likely their doom.

Some of the later patients had more helpful information, however. One womxn declared that she wasn't able to feel her fingers and toes. Others coughed up blood. Two nonbinary individuals, married and laying side by side in their beds, had been too weary to get up and eat. They had lost their son that way. Their story had made Avery rather emotional, but the magician had still taken down their statements and thanked them for their time. They made the couple tea shortly after, a tea they were miraculously able to drink. "It'll give you your strength back," they murmured, pressing a steaming mug into their hands. "Drink some now. Is there anyone I can call to deliver you some later?" A lot of Avery's notes were names and addresses of people to check in on and, once Julian and them had made it through their list, they had paid visits to the people in question. Many of them had contracted the disease itself.

"Do you think it's contagious? Or just in the air?" Avery asked, scratching their wrist subconsciously, looking over at the doctor.

Julian sighed wearily. "I'm not sure yet. With the way it's spreading, it could honestly be either. I wish we had the science to find out." It was definitely something he aimed to discover. That, along with the cure.

They arrived at the palace in the late afternoon and were ushered through the gates. Surprisingly, Countess Nadia greeted them at the door, all elegance as always. "Oh, Dr. Devorak, I'm glad you're here. My husband has been...tempestuous today, and has been asking for--" Her reddish-purple eyes locked on the apprentice. "Oh! Avery! I wasn't aware you two knew each other. Where is Asra on this fine day?" she greeted the magician graciously, and Julian's gaze snapped to his new apprentice. They knew Nadia, but not Lucio?

Avery resisted the urge to shuffle their feet. "Er, away. They're planning on leaving the city, though I'm not positive when. Dr. Devorak has agreed to take me on as his apprentice, however, so I can help research the plague." Julian shot them an amused look. _Agreed to have them as my apprentice, hm?_ But he didn't correct them. After the tenacity they had shown today, he would be more than happy to have them on as an apprentice...especially if that meant he could fire off questions about their magic.

Nadia exhaled, then nodded. "Yes, I...I understand. Hopefully his journey will bring him back inside the walls of Vesuvia soon." She gently took Avery's hands in her own, gaze gentle. "And I'm glad to hear you are going to be helping Dr. Devorak in his research. I have invited him to stay in the palace and work quite a few times, now, but he keeps evading me." Her tone said she found this humorous, but her rigid posture said otherwise.

Exchanging a look with Julian, Avery replied delicately, "There is much we still need to learn through trial and error. Perhaps, once we have all the information we could, we may take up your offer." It was as diplomatic as Avery could be considering they knew next to nothing about the situation. Julian offered them a grateful look.

"Is he taking visitors, Countess?" Julian asked, reigning their conversation back to the task at hand.

"Nadia, please. And I'm sure he would make an exception for you." The Countess smiled serenely before turning away. "I'll call a servant to escort you to his chambers."

The woman practically floated away, leaving the doctor and the magician in the main hall. Slowly the two began to relax, turning to face one another. "Thanks for saying that. Er, before. I don't much want to live in the palace--it would be a lot harder to help people if I did," Julian explained, flushing under the apprentice's careful gaze.

"Not a problem. I don't find it terribly polite to ask you to move here, anyway. The Count may be sick, but he is not a priority because of his social standing." Avery half-shrugged. "There may be a day when you could accomplish more by coming here, though. You shouldn't burn your bridges so soon."

Julian smiled. "I'll keep that in mind, my little apprentice." He winked at them, and Avery rolled their eyes, though they felt a spike of relief jam itself into their chest. They didn't know _what_ they would have done if Julian hadn't accepted their apprenticeship. As they exchanged notes and ideas, a servant came, announced himself, and then led them to Count Lucio who wasn't in his chambers like he was supposed to, but was instead playing in the gardens with his dogs. He looked pale and gaunt, but far too spritely for Avery to believe he was truly dying of the plague. When he saw Julian he perked up, striding over to meet them, arms outstretched. Julian, for the record, looked positively distraught. "Lucio, you should be _resting_."

"How can I be resting when Mercedes and Melchior aren't being played with? Who will _love_ them?" the Count exclaimed. Then his crimson eyes settled on Avery and he positively beamed. "Oh, how _delightful_. You're the apprentice, right? Asra's?" Avery schooled their features so they didn't wince. Something told them that showing weakness in front of the Count would be a mistake. "Fantastic! Show me a trick!"

"I would much rather help Dr. Devorak with your ailment," Avery replied dryly, unwilling to give him an inch.

Lucio pouted while Julian hid a grin. "Oh, you're as stiff as Jules. Come _on_. You've probably been staring at dead people all _day_ , do something _fun_ for a change! It will be exciting. Plus, your Count demands it." The blond stared them down after this, clearly expecting Avery to immediately cave under the pressure. Instead they stood there, eyes half-lidded, clearly exasperated. After nearly a minute of a tense stand off, Lucio made a frustrated noise. " _Boring._ Jules, come with me. You, stay put." He waved a hand at them before spinning on his heel and disappearing into the palace. Julian stumbled after, and Avery followed him nonetheless.

They took directions from Julian, not Lucio.

The Count looked visibly annoyed when he saw Avery was accompanying them, but didn't try to shoo them away again. Instead he chattered animatedly to Julian about his day, about how incompetent the doctors were, about what a prude 'Noddy' was, about how everyone wanted him to stay in bed and rest when he should be out and planning for a new party! The more he spoke, the wearier Avery felt. Julian didn't seem to mind too much, though, responding to Lucio amiably. It was a wonder he got anything done. Avery jotted down some ideas regarding anything they wanted to find out more on later, but otherwise kept mostly to themself. When they reached the Count's chamber, Lucio and Julian went inside, but this time Avery _was_ required to stay out.

They were gone for about an hour--Avery spent this time pacing and reviewing their notes, reading and rereading until their eyes were bloodshot. They used magic to create a few sparks and flowers out of sheer boredom and were twirling a stem between their fingertips when Lucio's door opened again. Julian came out alone, blushing deeply, and Avery pushed off the wall, approaching quickly. "Dr. Devorak!"

He jumped, looking around wildly before his gaze dropped down to Avery, settling down. "Oh! Right. You. Um, yes. Right. Have you been waiting long?" Avery stared at him uncomprehendingly, and he blushed deeper. "I'm sorry, I just--he just, um--"

Avery touched his arm gently and he jumped again, startled. "Are you okay?"

Julian stared before he released a breath bitterly. "Oh, Lucio just won't stop hitting on me and it's really uncomfortable. He very well might be contagious, he's married, he doesn't _ask_ \--it's just really exhausting. I hate it. Makes me wonder if he brings me here because of my qualifications as a doctor or because he's horny as hell."

Pity flooded through them; that sounded familiar in a way that they weren't expecting to resonate so deeply with them, and yet it did, so here they were. They took his hand in theirs, threading their fingers together--pink bloomed on Julian's cheeks and his eyes widened, but he didn't move away--and they smiled up at him kindly. "That sounds like a lot of unpaid emotional labor." Julian gawked at them for a moment before a surprised, uproarious laugh escaped him. "Tell you what. When we do this again, I won't make the Count mad, and I'll make sure I can be there in the room with you next time. It won't happen like that again. Promise." He watched them, flustered, embarrassed, and more than a little astonished, before softening. Julian smiled back at them, squeezing the offered hand, and the rest of the tension melted away from him. He'd started this conversation feeling uncomfortable and dirty, but now he was almost excited to see what would happen next time. If it was anything like the rest of the day, he was certain that Avery would ask Lucio such disarmingly forward questions that the Count was thrown off his rhythm for the whole day, and he was eager to see it.

"..Th-thank you, erm, Avery," he replied quietly. But he seemed sincere in his response. "...It's a little emasculating, isn't it? Having you defend my honor?"

"What year do you think this is?" Avery demanded, scoffing, but didn't release his hand, which he was enormously grateful for. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt any sort of platonic affection from someone--probably since he left his sister, Pasha, back in Nevivon where they had grown up together. It was...nice, he supposed, to have somebody touching him with no intent of hitting on him or trying to seduce him. "Next time you can defend my honor, then, when the Count inevitably tries to hit on me instead." The doctor chuckled, scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

Avery gave him a tug, grinning. "C'mon, then, doc. What next?"

\--

_Present Day_

"I don't sound nearly as spontaneous," Avery mused, reaching over to wrap their arms around Julian. "It's weird to think that you sought me out for platonic affection, though, considering the relationship we have now."

Julian coughed and spluttered. Feigning outrage, he reached out and dragged the magician to his chest, squeezing them until they wheezed. "I hardly _sought you out_ \--" he growled, nipping playfully at their neck as they squirmed away. "As I told you, you broke into _my_ house that time."

"I knocked! _You_ climbed in through a window!" Laughing, they eventually scrambled away, face red with exertion. "It does make me wonder if we would have been together if you hadn't made a deal with the Hanged Man and if I hadn't died, though." Avery smiled ruefully. "Would you have wanted me as a lover? Or just a friend?" Either way, Avery was endlessly grateful that things had worked out this way. They kissed him soundly on the mouth, drawing him in, and he responded happily in kind, his arms winding around their waist.

When they pulled apart, Julian said, "I think I would have come around eventually. You are, after all, the best thing that has _ever_ happened to me." Julian smiled reverently at them. "Yes, I'd have figured it out at some point, inevitably." He kissed Avery again before they moved away, rolling off the bed. They were flushed, lips bruised, looking so perfectly kissable that it made him want to drag them back to him, but he refrained (nobly).

"Shall I draw a bath for us?" they asked, grinning, having turned back to him. "Maybe then you can tell me some more about our time together before the plague?"

Ah, that worked too.


	2. ferocity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian remembers more about meeting Avery.

When someone comes into Avery's humble little shop, whether it is for the baked goods, the trinkets, the books, the plants, the blankets, the tea, or to keep warm, Avery gives them their spiel: " _Please, please please,_ wipe your feet on the welcome mat at the door, and—if you’re wearing them—remove your shoes and set them on the little carpet. The dirt, dust, mud, and other interdimensional and otherworldly ooze and particles bothers Asparagus, one of the cats here. If you have hooves, paws, talons, or any other limbs that don’t require footwear and/or can’t be easily cleaned, we have slippers at the door varying in cuts, sizes and colors. If you don’t have foot-like limbs at all, then just make sure you aren’t dripping while you hover. Thank you!"

Usually this plea was responded to with a blank stare. For the few people who knew better, they would smile, nod, and do ask they asked without question. The smallest fraction that had hooves, paws, talons, or any other limbs, were grateful.

At some point Julian had helped them post the warning on their front door so the shoppers could see it more easily, but it didn't stop Avery from saying it out of habit.

Julian was horrified and delighted by he magic shop where Avery worked. It was decorated with all kinds of magical stuff--dried herbs hanging from my ceiling and and faded book passages taped to walls, dark jewelry stored behind glass and spiraling inked tattoos sketched in pamphlets, with the moon and the sun and all the dandelions in the valley behind their shop, the works. Everything about the shop was incredibly strange; this was something Julian had discovered early in their relationship. All of their "leisurely strolls" turned into scavenger hunts and side quests: hunting faeries, collecting summertime ivy, collecting lavender from farmer’s markets and drying enough for multiple bundles by their bedside, filling their head with ancient folklore, drinking green tea, getting lost in old forests, and at the end of the day he would get enough sleep at night. Sometimes he thought it was all an elaborate scheme.

But it always felt like home. Opening hours are signaled by a lit lantern on the front, and the shop itself has multiple magical ingredients from all over the world. Tarot readings are done in the back room, and the actual living space is on the second floor. When he came inside after work he was always welcomed home by strong arms, loving kisses, a dumb statement ("I was doing research on old-timey doctors and the cure to the Plague all along was moss, not leeches."), and then somebody asking about his day. It was warm and bright and brave here, and he loved it, generally.

He could just do without all of the cryptic things Avery did to be utterly chaotic (and to scare him).

When he came in today, earlier than he usually did, he tried not to pay attention to the eerily glowing pendant that Avery had in their hands, or the bundle of herbs the local tailor, Mx. Wu, was putting in their basket, or the pair of antlers that were inexplicably sitting on the counter, instead opting to cross right over to his partner. "Aves! I remembered something! I need you to stop what you're doing so I can tell you about it!"

"Jules, I'm helping a customer."

"But--"

They shoved a tattered notebook into his chest when he reached out for them with grabbing hands, a wiry grin on their sharp features. "Start writing it down so you don't forget it. I'm going to finish up here, first." With that, Avery turned back to help their customer while Julian plopped down in the nearest chair, beginning to curiously page through. They had notes, spells, lists of ingredients, doodles of him and fruit and plants and the neighborhood cats they fed, everything. Their spidery scrawl made him smile. It reminded him of all those meticulous notes they would take for him. Julian stopped on a page, pausing to read the checklist they had made about 'Good Reasons to Go On Walks in Winter'.

_1\. take walks in nature to remind yourself of the natural cycles and connect with nature._

_2\. take walks for some of that fresh, cold air. It will cleanse you from your troubles and calm your mind. Try to not listen to music and instead listen to the silence._

_3\. walks are also great to talk to your gods, guides and/or ancestors. Give thanks to them and to natu_ \--

Suitably horrified, he turned to a different page. He skimmed over a few grocery lists, all of which contained Asra and Avery's favorite baker's pumpkin bread from the town square, before getting hung up on an ambiguous note about him. Julian gawked.

_*sew or draw sigils in JD's jackets, scarfs, and hats_

He stopped. Faltered. "..What the fuck." Pulled back the collar of his long coat. Inspected the length of the thick, woolen scarf that he was wearing. Side-eyed the hooks on the wall that held the hats in their possession. Mx. Wu left the store with a waved goodbye and only one of the two antlers in their grasp. Avery hiked themself over the counter, landed nimbly on their feet, and wandered over to the doctor. For a long moment Julian didn't look at them, gazing sightlessly at the page before him. Then he pointed to the statement in question. "...Avery, what the fuck does this mean."

"Hm? Oh. To keep you warm and dry." Avery shrugged as if this wasn't a big deal. Julian stared at them. "You said you remembered something when you came in?"

Now it was Julian's turn to look confused. "What? Oh. _Oh_!" With considerably more energy, he snapped the notebook shut and stood, beaming. "I remembered something else about when you were my apprentice! I came here as fast as I could!" Avery was a marvel, but they still didn't remember _anything_ from before they were dead. Julian had recollected much after his trial with the Hanged Man, but other pieces were more ellusive, returning to him in bits and pieces, often in the midst of a muscle memory action or a sense of déjà vu after saying or doing something. It was alarming, but usually Avery was there to place a grounding hand on his back and talk him through it. Today he had been with a patient, and though they had not been nearly as comforting as his dear magician, it had been enough to hold him over until he was finished for the day.

He had run next door as soon as he could.

Looking intrigued, Avery flicked a wrist to dim the lamp outside so nobody would intrude before settling themself into Julian's lap, leaning into him. "..Alright, I'm interesting. Lay it on me."

\--

_Nearly Five Years Ago_

Avery had kept their word: they had played nice with the Count, who consistently did not remember their name, and had been able to join Julian in tending to the royal each day. They offered magic tricks to distract Count Lucio from complaining, interjected when it looked like he was going to make an uncomfortably lewd comment, and talked the Count's ear off when necessary--they were truly a _godsend_ , that Avery. Julian found himself greatly enjoying their company. Something about their deadpan wit and easy-going nature made him feel like he had known them for his entire life, and he was endlessly appreciative that Lucio had not even considered groping him since the young and radiant Avery had shown up in their lives.

His patients had grown fond of them, too. Their salves and ointments worked wonders in easing their pain, though never in completely dispelling it, nor curing them, but Avery was constantly working on new spells. They made him a little uncomfortable, but he, at least, trusted that Avery knew how to experiment with magic safely.

From what he knew about them, there was little they _couldn't_ do.

"You should stay a little longer, Avery! Drink some wine with me!" Lucio demanded, already reaching for one of the fine wine glasses on the table near him. The red of his sclera looked even angrier today, if possible. He was getting worse.

"I'm sorry, Count, but alas!--I cannot. We have other plague victims to see," Avery lied on Julian's behalf, a pleasant, phony smile on their face. Julian hid a grin, turning his head to hide the expression. "Next time, perhaps, if you're feeling better." Before the Count could argue, they held out a hand to him, knowing his air for dramatics would outweigh his need to argue; he took the given hand and pressed a dry kiss to it, as expected.

"It's a date~" Lucio smirked and let Avery drop their arm back to their side.

"It's not." The apprentice wiped their hand inconspicuously on their trousers. "It's a tentative drinking game, though. So make sure to get lots of rest and drink that tea I left with you this time, alright? Your health isn't negotiable. If I come back and find you haven't had any, we will most certainly _not_ be drinking." Lucio looked affronted. Julian smothered a laugh in his hand.

Lucio reached out to get their attention before they could fully leave, voice petulant as they demanded, "Avery, read my fortune before I go!" He pointed emphatically to his hand--he wanted his palms read.

Humoring him, they reached out, placed the backs of his hands over their palms and closed their eyes. After a beat, they said, "Remember to always thank a forest for allowing you to visit when you leave. You don’t want to fuck with the kind of power the forest has. This will be your only warning." Lucio looked terrified. Julian, for his part, also looked quite terrified. Julian and Avery were able to bid their leave and left the chambers, purple rings under their eyes and incredibly pale. They were exhausted by their workload--and yet they both enjoyed their work so much. It was incredibly rewarding to be a part of the search for a cure.

They had made it out to the bridge leading into the north end of the city when he couldn't help himself any longer. He peered down at the magician. "..did you...did you really read that in his fortune? That thing about the forest?"

"Nah, it was bullshit. I read tarot cards, not palms. If he paid attention to anyone besides himself, he would know that." they replied, deadpan. Julian's jaw dropped before he burst out laughing, hunching over so he could grab his stomach. Avery grinned down at him as he chortled, laughing until his sides hurt, until his eyes watered. Julian had the purest laugh ever, and it made their stomach drop to hear it. As each gut-wrenching giggle left his mouth, Avery seemed increasingly more pleased. Well, that's just not fair. A laugh like that could bring a person to their knees.

"His _face_ , though--Avery, I had never seen a man so terrified--" Julian wiped at his eyes, struggling to straighten up. He looked lighter than he had in days and suddenly, Avery wanted to preserve that feeling.

"Let’s hold hands and dance together on top of this here bridge above the creek," Avery instructed, reaching out to grab his hand before he could object. His eyes widened a fraction, blush staining his cheeks, but they weren't taking no for an answer. Neither of them ever had time for fun anymore and it was about time that changed. Though the doctor was bemused, he was soon laughing uproariously as Avery swung him around. The running water beneath them harmonized with their footsteps, there’s frogs croaking around them, bumblebees buzzing and singing. It was summer and they were wearing off-colored corduroy trousers, soft and warm--both pairs held up by patterned suspenders barely clinging onto their moonstruck, nervous shoulders. They danced until the sun finished setting and they were out of breath and flushed and grinning.

The rest of their walk was less unconventional. That is, until Avery led them to a small shop on that side of town, unwilling for the day to be done yet. Three days or so ago they had moved back to wherever they had been staying before because "they" would have fled town already, it would be safe to return now. Julian missed hearing the soft, whispy snores in the main room, but he was always glad when Avery made it back to his clinic in time for breakfast. Well, in time to make _him_ breakfast. "It's closer and neither of us have eaten dinner. We don't have to stay long," they told Dr. Devorak before letting him into the little cornerstore.

It looked like a little apothecary and metaphysical shop in one. It had the atmosphere of a cottage: it was filled with trinkets and saplings and herbs and shelves upon shelves of whatever and who-knows-what. Crystals and rocks and fallen bird nests and jars of wild raspberries. Collected old jars and cups and candles of all types. The perfect home of a magician.

Smiling, Julian turned in a full circle before watching Avery, who had shirked their overcoat and shoes. He hurried to do the same. "This is your esteemed shop, then?"

"No, it's some random person's shop, _clearly_ \--"

Chuckling, he swatted at them and almost lost balance, still in the midst of taking off his second boot. "Oh, shut up, Aves."

Avery brightened at the nickname. They gestured for him to follow them up to the second floor where their their kitchen was, immediately getting out a pot to make tea, coaxing the little salamander in the stove to start heating up. Julian didn't even notice it right away when he followed the apprentice, sitting on the first open stool that he saw. The salamander gave him some side-eye, but with one glance from Avery, he relaxed. Again, Devorak was oblivious, looking around at the soft nest of pillows and blankets on the floor in the corner, the single small window, the way he could look over the railing and admire the trinkets below, gaze wandering to just about every nook and cranny. 

"Somehow I can imagine you sitting behind that there counter, trying to spook customers, walking through dark, secret passageways behind the walls," Julian noted, turning back to look at them.

They passed him a steaming mug of chai, the skin around their eyes crinkling into crow's feet. "Something like that. Minus the secret passageways. There's a back door, though?" Avery sat across from him, curling their legs neatly beneath them. "Just need some dimly lit candles and a few marble busts and I think this place could pass for Nadia and Lucio's library."

Julian shook his head in mock-horror. "Perish the thought."

They sipped at their tea, pleasantly silent for a few heartbeats until Julian fell into a whirlwind of a story that had Avery snorting tea out of their nose one minute and leaning forward in anticipation another minute. As he basked in their attention, he realized something: this was...nice. Just a week--or was it a few days?--it didn't matter, but awhile ago they had realized that he hadn't been resting well (or at all) and had manhandled him to the market. They had bought him their favorite pumpkin bread, made him try some _very_ spicy sushi, bought him a hat, and then walked with him down to the docks where he told them about his homeland. That had been one of the _softest_ memories he'd had in...months, probably. Even before the plague he had been busy, just trying to keep his head above water. He still was, of course, but at least Avery's companionship was making things easier.

Avery stood to grab the pot, pouring them each another cup, and they were quiet again.

"How did you get this shop, anyway?" he asked, grey eyes peering at Avery over the rim of the green speckled mug. By the crooked, lumpy feel of it, he assumed it was handmade.

"Well, I’m a witch and diviner for hire! I came to Vesuvia shortly after I turned eleven? Maybe twelve? My aunt owned this shop, and I inherited it after she passed away. I think I was everything she had hoped for in a child, and I had a good grip on magic already. I was fifteen, I think, when it happened." It was easier after that. Avery didn't need to sneak Asra and Muriel into their house to sleep so they were off the streets, they could buy food for them both without their aunt asking questions about it...it was easier. Harder in other ways, but also easier. There was less sneaking around, arguments with their aunt, missed meals because they were sharing whenever Asra's fortune telling didn't make enough. "My old roommate--" It felt wrong calling Asra a roommate, almost foreign. "--moved in and so did their friend. Part-time. I think he's usually in the Coliseum now, though." Their voice had turned sad at some point, but Avery didn't really seem to notice yet. They were gazing over Julian's shoulder at the bedding, thinking about how it had been small for two people to sleep side-by-side in, and practically claustrophobic when it had been three of them. Muriel had tolerated coming over, but he wanted to see Asra more than he was uncomfortable around Avery.

They wondered if Muriel liked working there or not. If it had been his choice, or Lucio's. Asra had always thought it was coercion, but they could never seem to prove it. Then again, the Count had threatened Asra about Muriel, too, so Avery wouldn't have been surprised if they were both being played for a fool.

How far had Asra gotten? Where had they gone? Were they safe from the plague, at least?

"--hey. Hey. Aves?"

Blinking, Avery sat up straight. They sat their mug down on the table. "Hm? Oh, sorry."

Julian was watching them carefully, trying to judge if this was an appropriate hug movement or not. He shifted; a tuft of auburn fell into his face, and Avery was suddenly themself again, reaching over to tuck it behind his ear. He flushed. "..I, you...you just--I-I mean, you trailed off in mid-sentence. I was just--er, I was worried?" His voice lilted into a question, like he was unsure that what he was saying was alright.

"Thank you." Oh, but it was. There was Avery, smiling warmly at him. "You're a good friend."

'Friend'. When was the last time he had made a friend? That someone had called him a friend? Julian smiled to himself, wordless for a moment. Naturally, this didn't last long before he said, "You know, that reminds me...." and started telling a story again. They exchanged stories and quips until--

\--

_Present Day_

"--and that's all I remember. It gets a little fuzzy then. You might have walked me home? Or I walked you home? No, that doesn't make sense, we were _at_ your home.." Julian tapered off, frowning as he tried to piece together some new thoughts and memories.

"Jules, _you're_ my home." They watched his porcelain skin pinken and laughed, pressing a kiss to his nose. "These memories were of a body I no longer have. It doesn't matter if you don't get all of the details right, I'll like you anyway." Though Julian rolled his eyes, he seemed pleased by the sentiment anyway. For now, this would have to be enough. Avery stayed curled up in his lap, snuggled up against him, and were thankful that he was so much a part of their life. "...But next time you remember something, I'm all ears, love."


	3. serendipity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian needs a break, and Avery needs a spa day.

"Put a pot of marigolds by your front door to welcome in wealth. Oh, and anoint your coin purse with essential oil of eucalyptus to bless your finances and draw abundance." Avery babbled as they took the bottle of leeches into their arms, smiling at Julian's new favorite leech-dealer. They has asked for any tips and tricks to get money, and while there wasn't any Arcana magic to do _that_ , exactly, there were plenty of magicks for abundance! "Hopefully that helps. Many thanks!" Waving, they turned and went on their way.

The flooded district, while still being flooded, flourished every day. It was amazing to see the bustling crowds and brightly colored banners strung up across the cobblestone paths. Shops were popping up all over the place now with some encouraging from Countess Nadia and her partner, Portia.

 _Speaking of Portia, did we ever tell her we got engaged?_ Avery wondered. _Probably not._

Julian had parted from them to exchange dubloons for Vesuvian currency, but it didn't take Avery long to find him. He was in the market, all long limbs and chaotic hair, talking to the baker. As he plucked the loaf of bread from the baker, he saw the apprentice approaching him and immediately beamed. "Aves! I knew you'd find me."

"Well, you do go to all of the same places. You're fairly easy to track."

He pressed the bag of bread into their arms. "I got you pumpkin bread," he crowed, seemingly delighted in himself. "Fresh from the oven!"

It was nice to know that they had both been in the mindset of littering each other with gifts. "Thank you! It's my _favorite_." Which he knew. As soon as Avery had introduced him to it, he had been absolutely besotted. They passed the bottled leeches to him in turn, grinning when he immediately lit up. "A gift for you, my liege. From the flooded district! 'Twas a treacherous path I tread." Their grin widened. It was short-lived, however, when they saw Julian's smile fall away. He got a faraway look in his eye that made them uncomfortable; Avery grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the thickets of people, not stopping until they were on the sidelines, further from people. "Jules? Hey, what's up? You're...um, you're disassociating."

Julian focused on them slowly, blinks drawn out as if he forgot that he was inhabiting a human form, seeming lost...until he squeezed their hand. "I think we went to the flooded district together, before. When it wasn't flooded. You took me there."

"I did?" Avery looked baffled.

"During the plague. Before everything." More sure of himself now, his gaze settled on their face. He seemed entirely too eager to talk about these new memories. "Surprising absolutely no one, you were worried about me."

\--

_Four Years Ago_

After nearly a whole year, Julian had finally began making some breakthroughs on the plague. Nobody had survived, but where most individuals died within the first two or so weeks, others were lasting much longer. Lucio was, miraculously, still alive, for instance. Julian couldn't be certain, but he hoped that the Count lived because something was working. Him and his tenacious apprentice--friend???--Avery were working on it. They would have answers.

Eventually.

Lucio had demanded that all of the doctors in the city move into the palace, and Julian had been forced to do just that and abandon his patients. Avery had opted into staying at the shop, placating the Count with the knowledge that they were a magician, first, and a doctor's assistant second--they would not be helpful in the palace, a place devoid of magic. However, they had told Julian in confidence that things were feeling more and more "magical" in the palace, as if somebody were meddling with something there. Julian didn't even pretend to understand. He would leave magic things to Avery.

Thankfully, they had continued visiting his old patients since he no longer could. He was able to devote his time to research, formulas, antidotes. Whenever Avery finished meeting with the new and old plague victims they would come to visit him. He would bounce ideas off them, they would offer some parallels to magic, Lucio would show up and be a nuisance before being effectively scared away by some ominous "fortune telling" by Avery, and then they would laugh about it for hours. Julian always looked forward to when they showed up. They were the only person who seemed to want him for his companionship and not for something he could give them, and he was endlessly grateful for it.

Sometimes the Countess would talk to the apprentice about their old partner, somebody Julian didn't know, and though he tried not to eavesdrop, he noticed how uncomfortable it made them. He made sure to tell some especially raucous stories to get their mind of it later. Julian _did_ wonder how Countess Nadia and Avery the Magician knew each other, though. Usually they would give Nadia some odd, but very specific, advice to get her through the week, and it made him _endlessly_ curious.

"Cleanse a sea opal in a natural body of moving water and keep it with you to discover your most ideal career path!"

"Drink one cup of chamomile tea and put a few drops of essential oil of lavender on your pillow before bed to help heal insomnia."

"Walk barefoot on grass or sand to purify your body and aura of frenetic energy and energetic toxins."

More recently, though, Avery's obscure tidbits of advice had changed. Especially as Lucio grew more haggard and exhausted. Avery took Nadia's hand in theirs and met their steady gaze. "Bring a potted rose geranium onto your doorstep or into your yard to promote emotional healing and relieve the grief of a broken heart." Nadia's breath caught and she took a long few moments before smiling, giving Avery's hands a squeeze, and bidding her leave. Avery had been very quiet after that.

Nadia may not love her husband, but she did not want him dead.

Today they were together in the palace, studying. Well, Julian was studying while Avery tried to keep Count Lucio busy and, therefore, away from the doctor. "I'm _great_ at magic, Avery. Watch this cool trick!"

A minute later, Avery replied with a voice as dry as a drought, "Mm, yes. Quite good." Then, with feigned cheerfulness, "I just got a weird feeling about you! Safely burn copal incense to purify a home or other space of unhappy spirits and undesirable spiritual debris. It will be important for you soon." Julian was distracted long enough to look over to see Lucio's stricken expression and a glint of mischief in Avery's eyes, and snorted. At some point he had gotten very, very good at knowing when Avery was giving genuine advice and when they were full of shit to get people off their back.

After some time Lucio piped up with, "..Could you, er, expand on that? Are there unhappy spirits in the palace?" Then, more angrily, "How _dare_ they?"

Avery nodded solemnly. "From the looks of Dr. Devorak's aura, I would assume it is he who will be dying. Shortly, by the looks of it." Julian twisted around wildly to stare at them. Their nose twitched but other than that, they did not give away their emotions. "If I may give you some more advice?"

Lucio was staring at Julian in horror. "Jules! Are you sick? Is it the plague?" When nobody replied, he motioned for Avery to speak.

"Get him out of the castle. Some fresh air can cleanse the soul of a dark spirit. Spirits are often particularly volatile this season. And who knows? Perhaps he was to trip on the steps and break his neck. Chances are that whatever is meant to kill him may not if he is not here." The magician avoided Julian's bug-eyed gaze. Was Lucio actually listening to this?

Lucio gasped. Apparently he _was_ listening to this. "Can you see when _I_ will die?" he asked, aghast and fascinated.

Taking pity on him, Avery patted his arm. Lucio looked like he wasn't sure whether to be offended that they had laid a hand on him or relieved by the reassurance. "Not to far in the future, but it looks like you still have some life in you, my friend." The Count grinned at this. "May I escort the good doctor outside of the castle walls? That way I can ensure he does not die and can return to you later in the day, or perhaps tomorrow if his aura is still dark. You wouldn't want to lose your best court physician, would you?"

"..No," the Count conceded. "You may both go. If he dies, Avery, I will expect you to replace him. Or...reanimate him?"

"That's not a thing." Avery tread over to a shell-shocked Julian and hooked their arm with is. "In the meantime, Lucio, I suggest praying to a deity. Don't forget--the deity chooses you." That threw Lucio for a loop, giving the two the opportunity to escape the room.

" _What are you doing_?" Julian whispered to them as they headed toward the doors heading into the city.

" _You look exhausted. Dead on your feet. Genuinely the worst. You need a break_." they whispered back.

As he was pulled along, Julian felt a shy sort of smile blossom across his face; it felt unfamiliar, completely foreign. Julian looked down at this enigma of an apprentice, amused and thankful. He had not imagined taking a day off--

Wait.

"Avery, I can't _take_ a day off! People are dying, the Count is _dying_. This is what I'm supposed to be doing with my life! I have to go back--" He tried to dislodge them, but they would not budge.

As Avery nudged the door open so they could escape to the outside world, they said, "Julian, _no_. You've barely been eating or sleeping. We're going into the city, getting you some sunlight, and feeding you until you pop. And I may or may not create a riot and declare the west end a sovereign state ruled by me by the end of the day. You know, just for fun." Despite himself, the doctor laughed. Just because Avery was entirely ungovernable and he was always surprised by the ridiculous things they said out loud in real time. "Besides, your aura is dark and like I said, you're going to die. Lucio won't let you back into the palace, unfortunately. We gotta go."

Julian paused.

Avery did not explain.

"..Am I really going to die?"

"Eventually, if you keep going on like this. But no, not today. That was just to get us out of there without needing to explain myself." Again, Julian laughed.

"You are a force of nature."

The magician just smirked and they crossed the bridge and headed into the city.

There was more water in the western district than there were at the docks, by Julian's estimate. It was full of canals and beautifully shaded lanterns and string lights and though most of the leaves had fallen to the ground already in preparation for winter, it was so _mesmerizing_. Avery bought him raw fish and roasted vegetables, they drank elderflower wine and the most savory mead he had ever had, and when they introduced him to a baker who made "the most amazing pumpkin bread in town", he had fallen in love there and then. "They want to move their shop somewhere else once they make a name for themself. If all of their bread is as good as this, I bet they will!" They danced and sang and drank some more, took a ride in a gondola, Julian made out with a stranger, Avery bought a ton of essential oil, and by the end of the day they were effectively smashed and too drunk to make it back to the castle.

They opted to stumble, giggling, back to the magic shop. Avery excitedly explained what the different scents did to the doctor, who responded in kind, delighted. They leaned heavily on each other. Julian felt warm and flushed, relaxed for the first time in a long time. Unfortunately Avery hadn't let him drink himself into a stupor that would allow for his soul to leave his body, but as he felt the smoke from burning incense and the taste of a boy he couldn't remember the face of in his mouth, he swore he had never felt happier. The apprentice was trying to push the oils into his hands, muttering that they'd bought it for him, and he was in too good a mood to say no. They rubbed some lavender scent on the inside of his wrists to help him sleep and then, after what could have been minutes, hours, or days, they reached the shop. Avery took down the ward and let them both in.

After setting Julian up with a cup of water, they hunted down some "comfy clothes" for themself and their guest, and then led them up to their cozy nest of pillows and blankets. Even now they couldn't figure out how to get him back to the palace. Julian kicked off his shoes as Avery flopped into the bed, dragging the quilt up over their shoulders, body feeling heavy. He joined them under the covers soon after, sighing happily. Some part of him said that he should be more shameful, that he should be embarrassed about this situation, but he felt too pleasant.

Julian watched them watching him, admiring the smallest smattering of freckles on their face, the softness of their round face, how dark their brown skin looked in the darkness, and before he could stop himself he leaned forward and kissed them. Before they could even respond he stopped, moving back. "..I don't think I meant to do that," he said by means of explanation, head too groggy to form any understanding of what he had done wrong. Then Avery moved forward and kissed him, but they did not balk. He moaned and pressed forward, winding his hands in their hair, trying to get closer and closer and closer, tasting booze and heat, mapping out their mouth with his tongue. They took their time, too weary to be anything but languid, enjoying the comfort and warmth of kissing someone, knowing it meant everything and nothing, but at least it was someone they cared about, someone they trusted would not use this against them. He stroked his hands down their arms and they tugged at his auburn tresses and he tangled their legs together and they tugged on his lower lip. A humiliatingly loud whine sprang from Julian, and Avery paused only long enough to grin widely against his face before moving to nibble and suck lightly at his jawline, his neck, the juncture of his shoulder as he panted and melted into the pillows and blankets.

When they had both taken their fill of affection up to max they broke apart, tired yet happy, and broke apart. Julian was having a hard time getting to sleep, Avery gathered, or at least something’s on his mind. Eventually he let out a sigh and grabbed them firmly by the waist and pulled them towards him. He smiled against their neck as his arms wrap around them, and Avery placed a hand over his so he knew they liked it too. They both got to sleep much easier after that.

In the morning they didn't speak about it. Well, Avery didn't. Julian remembered, blushed, tried to apologize, was silenced with a warm kiss, and had no more concerns after that. They washed up and went back to the palace. The Count was exceptionally happy to have them both back.

\--

_Present Day_

"So we were together then, too, huh? Past me has good taste." Avery was smiling, reaching up to smooth a hand over his curls.

"Sort of. I think we were drunk, touch-starved, and slaphappy." He thought of them dancing in the market for a moment. It wasn't love then, perhaps, but he was sure he could have nourished it into that. Instead they died, and he didn't even notice, even though Avery _always_ noticed when something was wrong with him. Feeling guilt in his chest like a claw, Julian sighed and leaned into them, seeking affection. As usual, they willingly gave it, dropping the bag and wrapping their arms around him immediately.

"Drunk on trust, you mean. Even if it wasn't romance, it was something. We both needed it." For different reasons. Avery wondered if they had wanted him then, or if they were just missing Asra. Or maybe they just knew they could die tomorrow and it wasn't worth spending a single night alone anymore. "Did I surreptitiously move into your room after that?"

Julian chuckled, flooded with warmth at the idea. "I'm sure you tried, but I honestly don't know. I bet I would have let you. I am awful at setting boundaries."

"You are. We broke up after kissing, like, twice." They kissed his forehead. "I love you anyway, though, even if you are all school smarts yet zero common sense."


	4. ineffaceability

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian gets wrapped up in his work. Avery gets courted.

_Four Years Ago_

Avery found themself in Julian's bed more often than not now. It was simple. It was easy. They were coworkers by day, perfectly professional in their hunt to find a cure alongside the other medical professionals who had been moved into the palace of Vesuvia, but by night they were exhausted and needed something different. Something 'other'. They found it in the arms of each other.

It had been going on for some months now.

For Julian, it was fun to be in the early stages of a crush when he was still just grinning every time he looked at their neat handwriting and planning dates in his head for after the plague and imagining visiting some far off land for a weekend and spending long mornings in bed. Ideally, it would develop more and they’d feel the same way and it would become something more permanent, but pretty often things _don’t_ click and he either fixates and hurts for a long time or it just sort of fades and this person he liked so much eventually means nothing to him. He isn't sure which one is worse. _I really hope this turns into that first thing I said, that thing where it works out and we start a relationship, but I know there’s a big chance it won’t, so I’m trying to enjoy my smittenness as much as I can while I can._ He thought, stroking a hand down Avery's bare chest, watching a trail of goosebumps emerging after his lingering touches--

\--

_Present Day_

"Is it working?" Avery asked, looking over at him. "I can burn more rosemary and see if it helps jog your memory?" Julian had sword he had been on to something earlier that day but couldn't quite _grasp_ it. So Avery had closed up the shop early and had brought out every trick, herb, potion, scent, and spell in the book to try and trigger some more of his memories. They came naturally more often than not but it had been over five months since the last memory. So long, even, that Avery's baby bump was prominent and they hated it so, _so_ much.

His mismatched eyes flickered open before he gawked at the magician. "It is! I was _infatuated_ with you! Aves! Avery, I caught _feelings_!" He heard them laugh, and then he was torn back to a different memory, separate from this one.

_Dragging their lips across his hipbone, marking up his inner things, tangling their hands in his hair--_

"Yeah, we definitely fucked."

"Gross." Avery wrinkled their nose.

Julian snorted. "We have sex _now_ , you little gremlin."

_Getting passed a mug of tea, a hopelessly endeared smile, Lucio running scared from a room because Avery spooked him so bad--_

He found himself laughing at a memory he could not quite grasp, recalling the humor in it alone. "You gave Lucio _so_ much shit. It feels like I...I admired you for it? Almost?"

_Avery looked so tired these days, they weren't having sex anymore, he missed it a lot but they had distanced themself from him, Lucio was getting worse, so many of his patients were dead, they were stuck in their research and not making any ground, what did he do, what could he do--_

The doctor froze. Those were not necessarily memories he wanted. He remembered Avery being his apprentice, he remembered not noticing how sick they had gotten until he found out they were dead, but he didn't know the days leading up to it. Didn't know how obvious it was. How absorbed he had gotten. "I think I--that I.." He trailed off, not knowing if Avery wanted this, if they wanted to know. Would they hate him if they found everything out? How could they have even wanted him to begin with? Yes, he was different, but he had not noticed his lover and partner and apprentice _dying_ for who knows how long?

Noticing his reluctance to explain himself, Avery lit another stick of incense before approaching him, hands on his thighs as they knelt between them. His gaze snapped to the protruding of their belly, their _child_ , and his eyes watered. "Jules. Hey, _hey_...honey, whatever it is, it won't change anything. This body of mine was a fresh start. Your second chance at life is a new start. It doesn't matter. I want you either way." They took his hands, kissed the white scarred knuckles before moving to the fingertips, to his palms, to the insides of his wrists. Avery pressed his hands to their face, smiling when he clung on as if needing something to ground him. "Are these memories you want? We could stop here. We know enough."

They opened the space for him to make a decision and then fell silent. They didn't want to influence him. This was Julian's choice.

He smoothed his fingers over their face, their eyebrows, their high cheekbones, their soft jawline, and studied them until he relaxed. Julian leaned forth, pressed his forehead to their's. "I know. You're right. Thank you, Aves." The doctor exhaled, then sighed. "..I want to know what happened." With this he closed his eyes and let the memories come.

\--

"I haven't been feeling so hot. I think I might take the day off."

Julian barely looked over at the apprentice when they came in. He noticed they had bags under their eyes and they were short of breath, all signs that they might be catching a cold. They seemed pale--perhaps a fever too? "Yes, of course. Take the week off, even. I've been working with Valdemar and I think we might be getting somewhere. They've let me use their lab." _And use the bodies of plague victims for my research._ He left that out, knowing that Avery wouldn't like that part of the arrangement. "Don't want you to get the whole castle sick. I'll see you again when you're feeling better."

Avery regarded him quietly from the doorway. He flushed, still not looking at them.

They had become lovers, frequent ones, over the last few months since that night out in the town, and then Avery had pushed him away, very suddenly, in the last week. They had not offered up any sort of explanation, but Julian assumed that they had taken what they wanted from him and now wanted to move on. That was pretty typical of most of his trysts. People took what they needed, what they liked, and then left. Why should Avery be any different? Wasn't it enough that they wanted him as a friend? It didn't need to have any added benefits. He missed it, though. Missed sharing the bed with someone, having someone to hug and kiss when he thought he had made a breakthrough, having someone's gentle assurances when his plans inevitably failed, missed just getting to enjoy the company of somebody else.

"How are you?" the apprentice finally asked, and he flinched. Julian stood up and walked to a different table to grab a new book.

"H-how am I? Why? Do I not look well? I assure you I'm doing splendidly! This is nothing compared to being the only doctor on a ship of pirates who can't seem to go a single day without a new injury, you know!" Julian stammered, flipping through pages mindlessly. He felt Avery's heavy gaze on his back, but he didn't look around. Even though he wanted to. Even though he wanted to demand answers. "We're making progress every day!"

We? He struggled to remember the last time Avery had worked a full day with him in the palace before promptly giving up. All of his days and weeks and months were blending together.

Again he could feel Avery watching him, but they seemed to accept that he wasn't interested in talking. They sighed. "..right. Okay. Well...thanks for understanding. I'll see you soon, yeah?" Though Julian wasn't watching, he was deathly certain they had smiled. Then they were gone, and he sagged, looking at where their slight form had been standing before. He hoped they recovered soon enough to come back and help. He thought best when he could bounce ideas off somebody else. It was truly unfortunate that his sprightly apprentice was so under the weather!

_Well, at least Lucio is feeling so shitty that he's too tired to be horny._

\--

_Four Years Ago_

Avery had cut Julian off as soon as they realized they were getting sick. At first they didn't know it was the plague--it was laying in bed shaking from head to toe, yet feeling uncomfortably warm. It was sharp, burning cramps whenever they tried to eat. It was gagging when they _did_ eat. It seemed like some sort of off-strain of influenza. They knew that the plague began as a bad cold, but this wasn't what a 'bad cold' usually looked like.

It started with telling him that they weren't feeling well, and then they were feeling so poorly that they never had enough energy to crawl into his bed at the palace after the work shift.

Then they stopped showing up to the work shifts.

Julian probably figured it was because they didn't want to spend time with them. When they felt better, they'd explain themself. _I didn't want to get you sick. I wanted you to be able to keep doing your life's work. If I was dying, I wanted to make sure that we didn't have anything going on between us. I wanted you be be well, to be healthy._ Whatever was between them, it wasn't worth them both dying.

Besides, it probably wasn't anything serious. It wasn't for Avery, anyway. It took their mind off Asra, and Faust, who had left them after a fight about whether they should stay and help (as if leaving people to suffer was ever _negotiable_ , as if there was any scenario in which leaving was the morally responsible option) or Muriel who would not leave his hut in the forest to use his magic to ease anyone's final days. Sometimes they felt him around the shop, but he never came to visit them now that Asra was going. Well, good. Best not get sick. Best not get _attached_ to any more than two people. Being attached was what had ended him up in the Coliseum, anyway, in Muriel's opinion.

_They were both being blackmailed, and I can't even tell them what I've learned since being allowed into the palace and into Lucio's "inner circle"._

Avery stumbled and fell on the way home. Who knows how long they laid there until somebody recognized them and helped them up. Slumped over, a complete ragdoll in the others’ hands, but alert enough to groan softly at different sensations, eyes hooded and glazed, just wide enough to gather a blurry image of their surroundings. Though they’re dizzy and their limbs feel like lead, they gain comfort in the others’ touch, unconsciously leaning into them, eyelids fluttering in hazy relief at the soothing, concerned gestures.

Somehow they got home. In theory, whoever had helped them up had probably brought them here. "'M fine. Just exhausted. I'll sleep it off," they'd told them, like an idiot.

Avery woke up once, feeling like death, and went to pee (nothing came out, though). They tried to drink some water before going back to their nest, curling up.

When they woke up for the second time that night, Avery is only aware that they feel considerably worse. They are freezing, yet their clothes are damp and clinging to their skin. It’s uncomfortable, and they cannot stop shaking. They grit their teeth and curls into themself. Fatigue clung to them like a fog. Their chest was searing, they could feel fluid in their chest--if their coughing was anything to go by--and they were dehydrated, yes, this was the feeling of being dehydrated.

At first, the pain was bearable; the idea that the aching would run its course and they would be back to normal soon created a sense of hope within the magician. As the days went by, however, their hope started to dwindle steadily. The constant shooting pain traveling down their back started creating a wall against them, making them unable to function properly.

When they died, they hadn't been able to eat or drink anything in several days and their immune system was down. It had taken just one week since the symptoms began.

They died in their sleep.

\--

_Present Day_

They stared at each other for a long time, not knowing what to say. Then, finally, "..and then what?"

Julian chuckled darkly. "I didn't even go _looking_ for you. The townsfolk told the Countess, who told Lucio, who told me. They'd all assumed I knew already. Asra came back shortly after and weasled their way into the court. Lucio was sick for over a year before force-feeding me a plague beetle. We briefly had a fling, Asra stole your body, Lucio died, I lost my memories and cured the plague." Then, softly, "It wasn't worth it, though."

"What do you mean?" Avery carded their fingers through his curls. "You saved _everybody_. Who knows who else would have died if you hadn't done things the way you did? Julian Devorak, you saved _thousands_ , perhaps millions of people. That plague would have spread." They pressed a kiss to the corner of himself. "Even after all this time, you're still so _hard_ on yourself."

He smiled a little, nuzzling his way into Avery's arms. Julian was, not for the first time, enormously glad to have them. "Do you think we would have ended up together if you hadn't died?"

"I can't say for sure. I would hope that I would have seen that I enjoyed your company far more than anybody else."

"Even more than Asra?" he teased, kissing the shell of their ear.

Avery hummed, perching themself on Julian's lap, wrapping their arms around his middle. "Asra was a good friend, and a good teacher, but we are very different. They left Vesuvia to rot. I don't think I could be with someone who does not fundamentally want to _help_ people. I think people are, overall, good. Asra and I would have had a falling out at some point sooner or later. It would have been inevitable. Then, maybe, I would have gone stumbling into your arms." They squeezed him. "It's not overreacting to ask for what you need, and I need you." Besides that...Asra was one of many lovers who had made Julian believe that he needed to be perfect to be wanted, and Avery could not forgive them that. It hadn't taken long to realize that Julian didn't actually enjoy being treated roughly as much as he enjoyed being touched with love, with kindness--but roughness was all he had been given and, therefore, was what he thought he had deserved. Though Asra likely didn't _cause_ that, they hadn't helped, either.

No. Avery would never have been happy in Asra's arms.

Unsurprisingly, Julian seemed indescribably happy by this admission, embracing the magician in turn. He was beaming. "I can't believe I get to do this all of the time," he mumbled into their chest.

"And yet here we are." But Avery was smiling, anyway.

Old memories would be replaced by new ones. One day Julian would realize that, though Avery loved him telling them stories, they didn't _need_ them. They had the opportunity to build a future together, and that was far more important.


End file.
